A Daikari story
by Hiroko-ka
Summary: My first fic! Never thought it'd be a Daikari tho. O o But I support this couple! I dont want any flaming tho.! Daikari fans, I hope you enjoy! Creative critiscm is appreciated! And let me know the hounorifics each character uses for eachother!
1. Wishful dreaming

sigh If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be writing this...

/

It was a surprisingly cool summer's day. Daisuke was sitting on a bench in the middle of the playground, and silently reflected on what had just happened.

Hikari had been at her desk, with no Takeru about! Daisuke had taken this chance and asked her to accompany him on a picnic. She had refused, saying that Takeru had a basketball game coming up.

Daisuke sighed and watched Hikari from a distance. She was talking and laughing with Takeru. She talked and laughed with him but...it just seemed different. Daisuke sighed again. Did no girl like him? Did Hikari really not like him? Did she prefer Takeru way more than him? Well, they did seem to have a past connection,

'_But did that really mean she had to be with him?' _Daisuke thought sadly. The bell rang,

"Oh great! _Science! _What FUN this'll be" He muttered sarcastically,

"Daisuke? Are you coming? Or are you gonna sit there day-dreaming all day?" asked a curious voice. Daisuke felt his face flush a little. He turned his head to Hikari and said, with a tone of embarrassment,

"Ahaha! Of course not Hikari! Whaddya take me for? An idiot?" Hikari rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"C'mon Daisuke!" She said, holding out her hand, "You know what happened last time you tried to skip science!" Daisuke shuddered

"Yeah, good point. And hey! I wasn't gonna skip! Although.." Daisuke took her hand, and got himself up and winked at her "Would I seem like a bad boy?" Hikari poked his forehead and laughed,

"Oh Daisuke! Everyone likes you the way you are!" A massive grin spread across Daisuke's face,

"Ya mean it?!" Hikari smiled,

"Of course! Now come on! Else we'll be late!" she turned and began to walk in the direction of the class. Daisuke walked behind her and said quietly,

"What about you?" Hikari turned her head,

"Did you say something?" Daisuke flushed, shook his head quickly, and said,

"N-nothing!" Hikari smiled and said,

"Your acting strange! Is something wrong?" Again, Daisuke shook his head,

"N-no! Why do you ask?" then he paused and said, with rising excitement,

"A-are you worried about me??" Hikari giggled,

"Of course!" She turned her head back, and continued walking, "I worry about all my friends!" Daisuke looked at the ground, 'Friends.." He shook his head slowly, 'No, Hikari values me! Thats good enough..for now!" But another thought crossed his mind, and he voiced it,

"So...does that mean you get REALLY worried about Takeru?" Hikari stopped and sighed, then turned to him, looking annoyed,

"Why does EVERYONE say that to me?? I know we give that impression, but we are NOT dating! Jeez, Dai!" Daisuke turned red,

"Ahhh!! I'm sorry Hikari!! I-I didn't really mean it, it's just, like you say! It looks like that, and I..." He trailed off. Hikari frowned, then laughed,

"It's okay Dai! Don't have a heart attack!" Daisuke went even redder, then pouted,

"I-I wasn't having a "heart attack"! I was just worried that I'd hurt your feelings! I mean..I really value your friendship!" Hikari smiled,

"I know you do, and I value yours! Now.." She grabbed his hand, "We're late!" And with that, she dragged him down the corridor. Daisuke was in heaven 'She..she's holding my hand!!" When they arrived in class, Hikari sat next to Takeru, and Daisuke sat behind Hikari. His happiness deflated,

"Only friend-no! Hikari would never lie!" He stared at Hikari,

"But...will she ever see ME as more than a friend..?"

/

There it is folks, the first chapter of the first fic that I've submitted on to ! Never thought it'd be a Daikari tho. Oo But meh! I support this couple completely! If you wanna flame, go make a forum! Or something! I just want creative critiscm on my writing, if the characters are in-character and if you want me to continue! (Regardless of the couple!! .)


	2. Jealousy dreaming

Yeah yeah, don't own Digimon, doubt I ever will...

/

"Hey Daisuke!" said a cheerful voice. Daisuke looked around. He and Hikari were standing in a grassy meadow, alone. The wind blew gently, and Hikari looked beautiful. The short strands at the front of her hair blew gently with the wind. She giggled, tapped him on the shoulder, and then started running into the distance, "Tag! You're it Dai!" It took Daisuke about 10 seconds to process this information. He was still coming to terms with the fact he and Hikari were in a meadow ALONE together, "Dai?" Hikari had stopped, and called his name with curiosity. Daisuke shook his head,

"I'll catch you!" he shouted, running after her. Hikari didn't move, instead she began to call his name over and over. Daisuke found this weird, then noticed no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up with her,

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke...!" Daisuke slowly opened his eyes,

"Hm? " Hikari was poking his shoulder,

"Hikari?" Daisuke looked around. His classmates were giggling,

"Daisuke? Sensei's waiting..." Daisuke looked up to find a very annoyed Kato-sensei towering above him. Daisuke jumped up,

"Ah! Er...really sorry Kato-sensei!" He said, scratching the back of his head. The class broke into laughter, including Takeru and Hikari. Daisuke went red, 'The sooner today finishes the better.' Half an hour later, the bell rang. Daisuke dragged himself to his feet. He watched, grudgingly, Hikari and Takeru walk out the classroom together, 'She'll never do that with me, why do I try?' Then, something amazing happened. Something that hadn't happened since Takeru had shown up. Hikari stopped halfway out the door, turned to Daisuke and said,

"C'mon! You don't want to STAY do you?" Daisuke jumped, and quickly walked over to her,

"H-hell no! " Hikari giggled,

"C'mon, let's go!" Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru walked down the corridor,

"Hey Daisuke! Wanna meet up this weekend? We could have a soccer match..." Takeru asked Daisuke,

"Huh? But Takeru! You've got a basketball thing coming up this weekend, right?" exclaimed Hikari,

"Yeah, besides, you need I'd beat you at soccer any day, Take-RIN!" scoffed Daisuke. Takeru rolled his eyes,

"Yeah yeah, whatever Daisuke! And it's Take-RU!" Hikari sighed,

"Stop it you two, jeez!" she shook her head. When they reached the school gates, they all parted ways,

"See you guys!" Hikari called,

"Bye Hikari! I'll see you sometime, yeah?" Daisuke called back. Takeru rolled his eyes,

"See you to soon, oh and Hikari, I'll meet you at the court tomorrow, midday, yeah?" Hikari smiled,

"Of course! See you then! And Dai, we'll meet up sometime, 'kay?" Daisuke was burning with jealousy, although he'd told himself several times, what Hikari had told him. Instead he grinned,

"Ok! See ya!" Daisuke headed home.

On the way back, Hikari had a run in with a strange Digimon...


End file.
